


Touma and the Megid of illusions.

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Evil laughter from the author, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The relationships are a illusion.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: Another Saber fic!? I was inspired to write fluff but then thought, I also needed angst. So, here you go! Please comment if I make a mistake or if you just want to comment. Comments make me more powerful and want to write more! Enjoy!
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma, Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou, Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Touma and the Megid of illusions.

He got hit by the Megid's beam. Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then a wave of dizziness hit him. He could vaguely hear Mei yelling but her voice soon went silence. He could only hear buzzing. Then it went dark.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in his bookstore. There was no Mei or Yuri in sight. He had a pounding headache. 

"Are you alright? What's with that look?"

He looked up to see Rintaro with a worried face. He had no idea what was going on, Rintaro was with the Southern base. Why was he here? 

"Rintaro? Why are you here?" He asked being cautious. 

Rintaro looked confused, and said "Why wouldn't I be here? The Northern base is in your bookstore."

That isn't right. What is happening isn't true. What's going on? Where is he? Before he could gather his thoughts, the bell to his shop rang. He and Rintaro looked to see who came in. A familiar figure appeared. 

"Hey Touma. Long time no see." Kento... It was Kento in all his flesh. He was smiling, it wasn't a fake one but it was a real smile. His heart hurt seeing Rintaro and Kento. 

"K-Kento!?" That's all he could say. Images of Kento and him kissing phased through his mind. Rintaro was there too, they were in a relationship... No, that wasn't right. Something was wrong. Both Rintaro and Kento got close to him, it was like a warm hug. He got confused, his thoughts were becoming foggy. He was happy, right? He wanted to stay... His partners were with him and he had nothing to worry about...

"TOUMA! WAKE UP!" His cheek started to sting. A female voice was yelling. Mei! That's right! Kento wasn't here and Rintaro wasn't either. He pulled out his sword and slashed the illusion. The last thing he saw was Kento and Rintaro's slight smiles. He heart ached again.

* * *

When he came to again. He saw Mei who look relieved. "You finally woke up, not even Yuri's light could do that." That's right, the dream was just a dream. A story he wrote a long time again. He had to focus, he had to defeat the Megid.

* * *

The battle was over, and he was alone in his shop. He pulled out his notebook to see, the story he once wrote. Back, when everyone was together. The story of fire, water, and lighting were people. The story where they had a happy ending. His heart ached again. He wished the illusion could have been real... However, it wasn't. Since, he was alone he could cry freely. He cried about never confessing. He cried about the illusion. He cried over Kento's passing. He cried about being alone. His heart was crying out too. A gut-wrenching pain was all there was. His hear ached for Rintaro and Kento.


End file.
